


I will catch you

by sara_teddy



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_teddy/pseuds/sara_teddy





	1. It has to start somewhere...right?

Seven am Dillon had flown straight home from the UFC fight and filming the promo for Dillstradamus show. He was trying to wake himself up but he was already on his fifth cup of his special blend of coffee and nothing. He huffed as he sat down on his couch letting out an exaggerated sigh. When he heard his doorbell ring he nearly flung the mug of hot liquid on himself. Dillon placed the coffee mug down and shuffled along to the door. The doorbell was being rung several times in a row, “Hey! It’s seven fucking…” Dillon stopped mid way through his tirade when he saw Lockett Pentz waving at through the glass pane on his door. 

Dillon smiled as he flung the door open taking Lazer right out of Wes’s arms before ushering the other two Pentz boys into his home. “How’s my favorite little guy? What daddy doing getting you up so early? Doesn’t he know its a Sunday and Sunday’s mean it’s time to sleep in.” Wes finally butted into the conversation now that Dillon had taken five point five six seconds to take a breath. “Umm… things fell out with Kathryn pretty bad. They...umm got woken up. She kicked me outta my house. So I took the kids and came here.” Dillon’s face softened as he said “Lets get these two back into bed they can sleep in mine. Mitten’s will watch over em. Then you and I can talk.” 

“You gonna sleep for Uncle Dilly Lazer?” The young boy was already half asleep in Dillon’s arms as he took him upstairs with Lockett in tow to settle them down for some more sleep. All Dillon could think about as he tucked his two godchildren into bed was how Wes was holding up. He knew well...last he had heard from Wes was that Kathryn and him were trying to work it out so at least they could share a house again. So the kids wouldn’t be torn between two different places with school starting up. But clearly that didn’t work if Wes was showing up at his house at seven am. When he felt he could safely leave the two boys up stairs he turned on the baby monitor on and took the other one downstairs. As soon as his feet hit the first floor he feels his heart drop at the sight of his label head sitting on his couch crying. 

Dillon was never good with crying people or consoling people which was why he was total shit when fans started crying over getting overwhelmed when they met him. Dillon was good at several things though, making shitty enough jokes to get the sad person to laugh. “Hey hey. “ Dillon said holding Wes softly in his arms, “It’s okay just relax. We’ll spend the day playing and hanging out. We’ll go to breakfast when they wake up and we’ll just relax okay? They have enough clothes here so you guys are totally more than welcomed to stay here till you feel it’s okay to go back.” 

Wes leaned into Dillon the younger male rubbing the others back in slow soft circles. Dillon had lost track of time because before he knew it he was awoken to sounds of Lockett pattering down the stairs saying Lazer had woken up. Wes head shot up first as he looked To Dillon who had situated them more comfortably on the couch. Wes slowly got up his tired eyes feeling a bit less tired as he padded across the room scooping up Lockett and tickling him as they walked to take care of Lazer. Dillon texted a few people thankful that Josh and Curt and co were still in town. Lex was with Holly and Liz and it worked out. He’d rally as many of their friends to help make Lockett,Lazer and Wesley’s day way better then it started off.Dillon quickly smiled as Curt formed a group chat of the six of them- Dillon, Curt, Josh, Liz, Holly and Sonny. 

As Dillon explained what was going on the girls quickly jumped into action saying they’d go out and get food and what not. Dillon smiled as he heard Wes come back downstairs the boys changed into outfits for the day and Wes having the babies bag slung over his shoulder. “Hey we are gonna meet up with Floss their ladies and Sonny for breakfast that alright with you three?” Lockett smiled, “Uncle Sonny! Uncle Curt! Uncle Josh! Auntie Holly and Auntie Liz!” Lockett cheered as he ran to the door telling his Uncle and father to get their butts in gear by the impatient tapping of his foot. Dillon smiled as he grabbed his phone charger for the car and said “Put the carseat in my car Lockett. I’mma let your daddy relax.” Lockett nods as he goes about getting the carseat out carrying it before waiting for Dillon to unlock his car. Dillon smiled as he unlocked the car helping Lockett put the seat into the car. Getting Lazer in was easy as Lockett helped, watching Wes get into the other side Dillon smiled, today was going to be fun filled with lots of music and good vibes.


	2. Our feet will carry us along

When they arrived at the Denny’s he saw Josh, Curt, Sonny outside smoking. Dillon pulled up next to them and said “Hey you guys started without me?” Wes whips his head as he gets out “Since when did you smoke?” “I”m joking I”m joking.” Wes shakes his head as he gets Lazer out of the car seat grabbing the bag and smiling at his friends. Josh and Curt put down their vape pens and Sonny puts out his cigarette as Wes goes to hug them. Lazer even giving small hugs and insisting on the fact that Curt carry him in. “Where are Lex and the girls?” Dillon asks , “Inside. Lex was throwing a hissy fit because he wanted to sit with his auntie and mommy.”

Dillon smiled as Lockett made his way out of the car hugging all of his Uncles happily. The group of seven walked to the Denny’s Lockett holding the door for all of his family. Wes smiled as he pulled Dillon along to the bathroom telling Lockett to take Lazer’s bag and go sit with the group. When they were in the bathroom Wes placed his lips onto Dillon’s kissing them tenderly. Dillon moaned slightly as he slowly kissed back. The two had been on and off as Wes tried to repair things with Kathryn. Dillon smiled as he pulled away, “We can do this later...we’ll get them to take the kids out after dinner or something shh. It’s gonna be okay. You got a room filled with people who love you Wesley.” Wes smiles as he holds Dillon’s hand as they walk out Dillon could feel his face heating up. 

The two sat down and Liz smiled, “Hello my lovelies. Lazer keeps growing Wes. We gotta stop this not seeing eachother for like five to eight months.” Wes smiles, “You know even Dillon who sees them a lot says that?” Holly smiles and says “You lot should come take a trip to New York. We’ll go to the zoo and everyone can stay at our house.” Curt nods “It’d be fun I haven’t been to the Brooklyn zoo in forever.”

Dillon smiles, “Yea lets do it! I could use a trip that isn’t work related.” Sonny nods his head, “Lets plan this soon guys! I want to go see the animals. I think it’d be good for the kids too.” Lex smiles as he waves to Lazer, who waves back but quickly returns to his snuggled position in Curt’s arms. As their waitress came over the adults got their coffee while Lex and Lockett got chocolate milk. Lazer likely wouldn’t want milk so Wes just got him a small water, the damn kid never drank his milk which was why he was on supplements already. 

When their waitress who name was Lana came back they were ready to order, Lockett was so excited he demanded he’d be able to go first the adults obliging the child allowed him to say his and his brothers orders. As everyone order it fell into the usual groove of everyone being together. The girls were chatting about this or that and the kids were busy with the phones or tablets they were given. The guys were talking about music asking for help from their friends on things when they returned to Dillon’s house.

As they ate their meal Wes kept grabbing Dillon’s hand and holding it tightly. Dillon smiled as he chugged down more coffee, at some point Dillon was going to pass out somewhere and be the butt of all the jokes for the two hours he’d nap. But that was who Dillon was he was the jokester he was the one who always made stupid ass comments to make others smile. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Holly say “So… Curt and I have been waiting to make sure it’s true before we said anything but...we are expecting twins in nine months.” Dillon smiled as he slapped Curt on the back before Liz nearly screamed causing Lex and Lazer to look at her. “Congrats!” Josh said also thumping Curt on the shoulder. Wes smiles and says “Aww we’ll all have kids expect Sonny and Dillon.” The two non parents looked at eachother and shrugged “I don’t mind not having kids you Skrills?” Sonny shook his head.


End file.
